<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool's Chariot by cookiehands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903755">The Fool's Chariot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiehands/pseuds/cookiehands'>cookiehands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, NG+, New Game+, POV Sakamoto Ryuji, Roleswap, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiehands/pseuds/cookiehands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji struggles to take Ren's place as the new wildcard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fool's Chariot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji knew something was off before he even opened his eyes. The atmosphere didn’t feel at all like home; the room smelled of must and whatever he was resting on was cold and hard. The delinquent sat up and looked around the room as his vision adjusted. On his body was ragged black and white prison garb, and there was a thick chain attaching his leg to a weight. It looked exactly like the type of thing you’d see in old movies, aside from the royal blue walls lining his cell. </p><p>Deciding it was safe to get up, Ryuji planted his feet on the ground and walked over to his cell bars. “What the eff...” He muttered, placing his shackled hands on the bars. On the other side was a large circular room with empty cells lining almost every inch of the wall. The only cell that stood out to him was one across from him. Someone lay inside, asleep on the stone slab, but Ryui couldn’t quite make out who it was– his mind was still somewhat muddled with sleep. </p><p>The faux-blond’s inspection was cut short by a deep, unsettling voice echoing throughout the prison, “Welcome to my Velvet Room.” A thin and long-nosed man appeared right before Ryuji’s eyes. He sat in the middle of the room at a large desk. </p><p>“We haven’t properly met before,” The man stated. “but I am Igor, the master of this place.” </p><p>“Wait what?” Immediately, Ryuji’s mind cleared up. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. “Why the hell am I in here? Isn't this-” </p><p>“Quiet, inmate!” A loud clang caused the delinquent to jump. He looked down to see two small girls standing on either side of his cell. They both wore police-looking outfits and had platinum hair; the girl to the left wore hers in a braid, while the girl to the right had two matching buns. </p><p>The one with buns growled,  “You’re lucky to be graced with the presence of our master. Listen to what he has to say, inmate.” </p><p>Ryuji scowled, “I dunno if lucky is the word I’d use, kid.” The girl opened her mouth, about to retort back, but shut it and turned her back to the cell.</p><p>Igor chuckled and said, “You are quite the bold one, trickster, but be aware, your life is not the only one in danger of ruin.” He turned himself to the left so he and Ryuji could see the cell behind him. Ryuji squinted at the figure inside. They seemed to be wearing similar prison garb, but it was difficult to make anything else out.</p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute, is that Ren? </em>
</p><p>“You will have a year to guide yourself and your friends through rehabilitation, no exceptions this time,”  Igor explained. “Failure to complete this may very well end in the destruction of mankind.”</p><p>“Oh, what,” Ryuji sneered. “are you gonna blow up the world if I ignore you or something?”</p><p>The angry girl slammed her baton once more. “Learn some respect, inmate!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“To hell with respect!” Ryuji threw his shackled hands in the air. “I don’t give a crap about what you have to say to me!”</p><p>“How dare you?” The poor kid was fuming at this point. She looked like she could and would strangle Ryuji were it not for the bars.  The other girl placed a hand on the baton. “Caroline, our master has chosen him for a reason. Please calm yourself.”</p><p>Igor tapped his fingers on his desk. “The prisoner will come to understand his situation with time. As for now, it would likely be best if he went back to sleep.” The bastard made direct eye contact with Ryuji. “We shall discuss your rehabilitation in greater detail another night.”</p><p>Alarm bells rang out through the prison, and suddenly Ryuji was feeling very, very sleepy. Before drifting off, the prisoner managed to lift up a single, vulgar finger for his captor.</p><hr/><p>Ryuji slept through his alarm the next morning and had to rush through his routine. Admittedly, that only consisted of getting dressed, inhaling a pop tart, and running to the station, but he still had little time to gather his thoughts until he found a seat on the subway. </p><p>What happened last night? He wondered to himself, taking a few seconds to recall.</p><p>Shit, Renren. Ryuji instinctively reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts, but paused when he failed to find his boyfriend on the list, or on his recent messages; the last person he texted was his mom… on the 11th. Wait-</p><p>The delinquent gawked at his phone. “April? For real?!” A few other passengers turned their eyes towards him. </p><p>Thoroughly embarrassed by his own outburst, Ryuji turned his phone off and put it back, his mind racing. Is this like what happened to Ren? Did I go back in time, or what?</p><p>Okay okay, chill out, Skull.</p><p>He thumped his head against the window. Just gotta get to school, right? Renren will know what to do.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Ren set his bowl down and sighed. “Ryuji, um...while we’re here, remember all those times you asked how I knew about something, and I said I’d explain later?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well I guess...now would be later?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji’s jaw dropped. “Wait shit- really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren nodded. “It’s kind of a long story, though. I won’t- I won't force you to listen if you don’t want to.” The boy started curling tips of his bangs with his finger, a nervous tic Ryuji had noticed him doing a lot lately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nah, man. Go ahead. I’ve got time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other boy sighed deeply, allowing a big smile to settle in. “Thanks, Ryuji. I- would it be weird to say I’ve done this before?” He flushed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whaddya mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This,” Ren emphasized, spreading his arms slightly. “This exact moment. Everything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji was still confused as hell, and his face must have shown it, too, because his friend burst into the saddest yet most sincere laugh he’s ever heard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Technically not this exact moment, I guess, but yeah. I uh, came from the future?” He explained, waving small jazz hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Huh.” Ryuji thought on this. “Wait- so does that mean you know what’s gonna happen with like, Futaba and stuff?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For the most part?” Ren winced. “Sometimes things go differently. It's complicated.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryuji’s eyes widened. “‘Sometimes’?? Dude, how many times have you done this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren turned his head away. The noodle shop was empty aside from the two of them. Ryuji had just about finished his food at this point, yet the other’s bowl was nearly untouched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Right, sorry. So uh, time travel. That sounds like it'd be less cool in person… hell, I can barely stand when Morgana repeats himself for me.” Ryuji blows a raspberry, which gets a chuckle out of Ren. “Ah, I dunno how all that works but I’m here for you, dude. Whatever you gotta go through, I promise I’ll try to help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The leader nods solemnly and gets up from his stool. “Thanks, Ryuji. I appreciate it a lot.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>“Aoyama-itchome. This is Aoyama-itchome.” </p><p>Ryuji was startled out of his memories as the subway slowed to a stop. He grumbled and rose from his seat, not ready to face whatever weird events might go on today.</p><p>
  <em> Wasn’t it raining when I first met Renren? Ryuji wondered to himself as he stepped out under the dripping sky. </em>
</p><p>Just out of curiosity, the boy pulled out his phone and opened up the MetaNav as he walked. “Kamoshida” He muttered into the mic, using his head as a shield from the rain.</p><p>“Candidate found.” The app responded; Ryuji stared at it dumbfoundedly.</p><p>Shit, what were the other words? Castle and Shujin...yeah? He was about to speak into the phone again but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ann getting into a car, about a block away. </p><p><em> Wait- nononoNONONONO. </em>The delinquent broke into a sprint, in a desperate attempt to catch up.</p><p>“Do you need a lift too?” Kamoshitlord asked Ren. </p><p>Ren shook his head, “Nah.” And with that, the Utter Bastard of Lust raised the window and drove off with Ryuji’s childhood friend and teammate.  </p><p>“Dammit!” Ryuji wheezed, stopping in front of Ren. “Screw that pervy teacher.” He turned around to meet Ren’s eyes.</p><p>Ren tilted his head. “Pervy...teacher?” The two students stared at each other. </p><p>“Yeah,” Ryuji said. “Ya know, Kamoshida? King of the castle?” He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Ren took a step forward to lessen the distance between them. A raindrop from the awning plopped itself on the student's glasses and dripped down his face. “This is my first week in Tokyo.”</p><p><em> Is he messing with me? He’s gotta be ...right? </em> Ryuji tried reassuring himself. He gave a knowing smile “C’mon, Ren, it’s me.”</p><p>“I-I think you’re mistaking me for someone else.” The transfer student insisted. He offered a wobbly smile and held out a stiff hand. “Uhm, hi. My name is Akira Kurusu.” </p><p>Ryuji’s heart skipped a beat. <em> Akira? What happened to Ren? Is this for real? </em></p><p>The delinquent pulled himself out of shock. He must look like a weirdo to Akira. Ryuji shook the other student’s hand lazily. “Ryuji Sakamoto. Sorry. Guess you just really look like someone I know...” </p><p>Akira nodded, his face lightening up. “Sakamoto, huh? Now that you mention it, you do seem kind of familiar.” He chuckled. “Maybe we were friends in another life or something.”</p><p>If Ryuji’s heart were a piece of glass, it would have shattered by now. He laughed half-heartedly, to be polite. “Ehh maybe. Oh hey- you go to Shujin yeah?”</p><p>Akira looked down at his uniform. “I think?” Ryuji rolled his eyes at that. </p><p>“You're wearing a Shujin uniform.”</p><p>“Oh, then I guess I am.” The transfer student studied Ryuji’s blazer. “You're a second-year?” </p><p>“Yep. You too, huh?” Ryuji faked. “That's cool.” He sighed for what he assumed would not be the last time today. “We should probably get going. At this rate, we’re gonna be late to class.”</p><p>Ryuji started to walk towards his shortcut but stopped as an enormous pain erupted in his head. “Dammit,” he groaned, “I wanna go home.” </p><p>The two boys traveled wordlessly through the alley for a good minute or two. Ryuji was trying desperately to keep his mind in one piece while also trying not to look back at Akira every few seconds. It wasn't until they arrived at the school that the boys finally spoke up. </p><p>Ryuji cursed to himself, staring at the giant palace in front of them. Of course they entered the metaverse. God, he was so stupid for not noticing. </p><p>“Did we take a wrong turn?” Akira said, turning to his new acquaintance. “This can’t be Shujin.”</p><p>Ryuji mentally looked over his options. He could say eff it and drag Akira with him back to the real world. They could make it to school only a few minutes late, and Ryuji would have more time to figure out what was going on. On the other hand, if this was exactly like the last time, Morgana could be inside. Maybe he would know what to do...</p><p>“No- I swear this should be it.” It’s a damn good thing Ryuji has better acting skills than Ann. “Maybe they're throwing a Halloween party.”</p><p>Akira’s eyebrows furrowed. “In April? I doubt it.”</p><p>“Welp. The sign here says Shujin Academy.” The delinquent shrugged, continuing on across the bridge. </p><p>“Wait, Sakamoto!” Akira called out, following Ryuji anyway. “Sakamoto, we don’t know what’s in there!”</p><p>“Then we’re about to find out,” Ryuji muttered as they stepped inside.</p><p>The castle was just as Ryuji remembered it, flashy and repulsive. He felt disgusted to be anywhere near it, much less inside. </p><p>Akira muttered something along the lines of: “this isn't what it looked like,” but Ryuji wasn't listening enough to respond properly. </p><p>"Soooo you've never been here before? Nothing familiar?" Akira asked a bit louder.</p><p>Ryuji shrugged and scratched his head. "I mean it kinda looks like the main hall, but not really. Shujin would never have the budget for this." </p><p>Just then, Ryuji spotted movement in the corner of his eye. He whipped his head to get a better look, hearing the familiar clanks of metal pounding against the floor. </p><p>"Maybe you were right about the Halloween thing, Sakamoto," Akira said, tilting his head. "What's going on?"</p><p>The knighted shadow stopped in front of Ryuji and stared him down. The delinquent gulped and took a step back, reaching out for Akira's hand. "On second thought, maybe we should head out." </p><p>"Huh-" Akira barely had time to react before Ryuji dragged him through a hallway. It would be nice if he remembered the way to the dungeons (Morgana should still be there, yeah?), but he didn't. This would have to be a job for blind faith. </p><p>"After them!" The guard shouted behind them as more began to follow. </p><p>Shit, uhhh maybe this door on the left would help? Ryuji opened it up and slammed the door behind him as Akira entered</p><p>It was a dead end.</p><p>"What was that?" Akira asked.</p><p>"I dunno," Ryuji said, holding the door back from the pounding guards. "but it can't be good news." </p><p>Akira hummed in worried agreement and began to study the small room they entered. "Do you think we could enter through that vent?" </p><p>Maybe he did pick a lucky room after all. "Yeah, we can try. Hey, can you grab that box over there?"</p><p>After about a minute of pained grunting, the students managed to push a box in front of the door. </p><p>"That won't hold them for long," Akira said, already giving climbing up the bookshelf. </p><p>Ryuji followed suit and heaved himself up. "We won't need long." He smiled as he pulled on the large piece of mesh, grunting a bit. </p><p>The job was much easier done with two people. Unfortunately, still not nearly as graceful as Ryuji had hoped. The mesh slipped through Akira's fingers, causing Ryuji to fall backward with the large metallic square. They both landed on the floor with a large crash. </p><p>"Sakamoto?!"</p><p>Ryuji's bad luck didn't end there. As soon as he hit the ground, the door burst open as several armored guards piled in. </p><p>“Hey, wait!” Akira rushed to defend his friend, the two of them were far outnumbered. </p><hr/><p>Ryuji groaned upon awakening on the cold stone floor of Kamoshida’s dungeon. He looked over at Akira, who was also thrown on the floor. The transfer student was still out, but didn’t seem to be too injured, so that was a plus. Figuring he had a good minute or two before the guards came back, Ryuji picked up his (ex) boyfriend and rested him on the hardwood plank in the back. </p><p>“You really don’t remember any of it, huh?” Ryuji whispered, sighing. <em> Maybe that’s a good thing. He has been through a lot. I mean, I still miss him- I’m allowed to feel hurt, right? Is that selfish? </em></p><p>He had started pacing without really realizing it. Goddammit, Skull. Focus on getting outta here alive first, stupid..</p><p>Ryuji’s thoughts were soon interrupted by the agonizing screams he could only assume were from the cognitive volleyball team. He knew, this time, that they weren't real, but the guilt pierced at his heart regardless.</p><p>“Sakamoto…?” Ryuji whipped around to see Akira sitting up, leaning against his arm. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Ryuji nodded. “M’fine, I guess. You?”</p><p>Akira made a grunt of confirmation and rose from the plank. “Were those screams I just heard, or was I imagining things?”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard them too, don’t worry.” </p><p>“I’m still worrying.” Akira frowned, joining Ryuji near the prison bars. “Where are we? Is this still part of that castle?”</p><p>Ryuji shrugged. “I guess…? Maybe?”</p><p>Both boys stiffened at the sound of metal footsteps coming their way, as three guard shadows marched up to the cell.</p><p>“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon.” The shadow in front spoke loud and clear. “Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”</p><p>Ryuji scowled as he watched Shadow Kamoshida stroll past the guards. “No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” The king of tiny undergarments said. </p><p>Akira’s eyes widened. “It's that guy...”</p><p>“Kamoshida,” Ryuji grunted.</p><p>Shadow Kamoshida gave both boys a condescending smirk. “I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto…are you trying to disobey me again?” His tone shifted, becoming more passive-aggressive “It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a friend this time,” He turned to Akira, sneering. “because you can't do anything for yourself.”</p><p>“Shut your mouth, assbag! You don't know anything about me.” Ryuji was already sick of this place again.</p><p> Kamoshida snapped back, “Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand your position at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me- the king.” His face twisted into an angry, nasty scowl. “The punishment for that is death. It's time for an execution. Take him out.” The shadow ordered his guards.</p><p>Ryuji swore to himself as the shadows entered the cell. <em> Dammit, </em> he thought, standing defensively in front of Akira. <em> This can't play out like last time! I need to be here for Akira. I gotta save him! </em></p><p>Unfortunately, will alone was not enough for Ryuji to stop the shadows. Before he knew it, they had him pinned against the wall with their swords. </p><p>“Hey, stop it!” Akira shouted from behind one of the guards. He started pushing against it in a sad attempt to help.</p><p>“Just go, get outta here!” Ryuji pled. “These guys are dangerous!”</p><p>“What?! I can’t just leave you here!” Akira shouted back. </p><p>Shadow Kamoshida scoffed. “Am I interrupting something? I’m sorry, I didn't know you two were so <em> close </em>.”</p><p>Shit. “No, it- it ain't like that!”    </p><p>The king turned to his shadows, ignoring Ryuji. “Guards, hold them both down,” he snapped.</p><p><em> Dammit, if I protest any more, it'll just get worse. </em>Ryuji gritted his teeth as the remaining guards shoved Akira against the opposite wall. The sharp sword of the shadow was painfully close to Ryuji's neck, so he didn't dare move.</p><p>Akira struggled against the guards around him, but he was no match for their armored strength. </p><p>Shadow Shithead wasted no time. He punched Akira once, twice, too many times to count. Ryuji turned his head away. He knew the bastard shadow was enjoying himself, essentially hurting two people at once, and it made the delinquent feel sick. Eventually, Kamoshida must have gotten enough satisfaction, because he threw Akira to the ground and spat on him. Ryuji’s blood boiled as he watched his ex boyfriend be held against the ground like a wild animal.</p><p>“It’s time for this one’s execution.” The shadow finally spoke.</p><p>“This is still an unjust game...but your chances of winning have increased greatly.” A feminine voice distantly called to him.</p><p>Ryuji clenched his fists as the guards readied their swords. </p><p>“Are you going to just stand there and watch him die again?” A different voice, but this was one a bit more familiar. </p><p>Ryuji held his head and screamed as if that would null the pain exploding within him. “You want to protect him.” The voice said as Ryuji fell to the floor. "Form a contract with me, and we can wreak havoc together again. I am thou, thou art I. Say my name, and hoist your flag once more!”</p><p>Ryuji gripped the mask as soon as it appeared on his face. He pulled on it, he tugged at it, he clawed at it, until it finally came off in a waterfall of blood. “Captain Kidd…!” He screamed as blue flames erupted around him, giving birth to a new form. </p><p>Looking up, he saw the shadows staring at him, glowing eyes wide with fear. Skull grinned, feeling his persona’s presence behind him, along with a rush of adrenaline. </p><p>“Don’t just stand there, take him down!” Shadow Kamoshida ordered his guards, who immediately rushed at Skull. The thief took them all down effortlessly with a single Maziodyne, leaving even Kamoshida stunned. </p><p>Skull turned to Akira, whom he had almost forgotten about in his rush. The poor dude was frozen, probably in shock. Really, who could blame him? Skull remembers his reaction to Joker’s original awakening, and it was not flattering.</p><p>“C’mon, man, we gotta go.” Skull urged him, holding out a hand. Akira accepted it and managed to get back on his feet. </p><p>“Dude…what?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Skull admitted. “Like I said, we should get out of here while we can.” </p><p>Akira nodded and followed him out, grabbing the keys on the way. The boys mocked their enemy as they locked the cell door, which led to some very profane words on the shadow’s part. Skull, in all honesty, was paying more attention to Akira’s smile than he was Kamoshida. Ren never really smiled that much. Sure, it happened occasionally, but this felt different somehow- less guarded, maybe? </p><p>After throwing away the key and walking around a bit, Skull realized how little he remembered of this palace. </p><p>“So what's with the outfit?” Akira asked, upon stopping at their fourth dead end. </p><p>“I dunno, to be honest. It just kinda happened and,” Skull looked down at his phantom thief attire and did a double-take. “Wait, what?!”</p><p>This was not the outfit change Skull was expecting. He wore a long black pirate’s coat with red lining; the style was not unlike Captain Kidd’s. Under the jacket was a red ascot (thank god, that stayed) and a gray skeleton print shirt. Skull moved his yellow-gloved hands across the cloth hanging around his waist. </p><p>“Whoa.” He muttered. This outfit….it almost reminded him of Joker. Skull sucked in a breath. "This place is so effing weird.” He began to walk in what he thought was the right direction, noticing the way his new pirate boots clinked against the stone floor.</p><p>The two spent a long time wandering through the dungeons. After what must have been at least half an hour, they made it to the stairs and onto an upper floor of the dungeons. Skull was feeling pretty good about himself for that accomplishment- that is, until they walked past a caged volleyball member.</p><p>“Sakamoto, wait.” Akira nudged Skull with his elbow. “There's a person in there.” </p><p>“Damn,” Skull muttered. “Guess we aren't the only ones that bastard screwed over.” </p><p>“We have to help them!” </p><p>Skull thought on it for a second but quickly shook his head. “We can't help them if we can't even get outta here ourselves.” </p><p>Akira stared off at the cage, nodding. “You're right....” </p><p>With heavy hearts, the escapees continued walking, stopping again only when they came across a raised bridge. That eerie Kamoshida statue sat next to it, mocking Skull with its flashy grin.</p><p><em> Wasn’t that the thing that lowered the bridge last time? </em>  Skull wondered, examining it closely. </p><p>“Got anything?” Akira asked.</p><p>Skull shook his head, “No, sorry.” He couldn't for the life of him remember how Ren activated it last time. </p><p>“Damn,” the other cursed, walking between the bridge and the dead end. “Is this it?” </p><p>“Hey, you two.” A third voice called, to which Skull’s eyes widened. “Blondie, Frizzy Hair!!”</p><p>“Huh?” Skull exclaimed, playing dumb. </p><p>“Who said that?” Akira’s eyes darted around the dungeon.</p><p>“Down here, stupid.”</p><p>Both boys looked down to see the bastard cat himself, Morgana. He looked just as pathetic as last time, if not more. </p><p>“Help me get out of here. Look, there's a key right there.” The cat pointed to the one on the wall.</p><p>Akira furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that a...a cat?” </p><p>“I am NOT a cat.” Morgana insisted. “Just hurry up. The guards will be here any minute!”</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Skull agreed, already making his way to the keys.</p><p>Akira tilted his head. "What happened to not being able to help them?"</p><p>"You two need a way out of here right? I can lead you to the exit if you want.” Morgana explained as Skull opened the cell door. </p><p>Akira throws a curious glance at Skull. “Uh yeah, that'd be a big help. Thanks, uhm....?"</p><p>"Morgana. My name is Morgana." The not-cat beamed and trotted over to the bridge. “Over here, the statue has a lever in it.” </p><p>So that's what it was. </p><p>"Allow me to test your skills," Morgana crossed his arms,  smirking at Skull. "See if you can find it on your own."</p><p>Akira glared at the cat. "We don't have time for-" </p><p>His protest was immediately interrupted by Skull reaching out for the jaw of the statue. He mentally pat himself on the back for remembering, even if it was partially due to Morgana’s help.</p><p>Akira’s eyes widened as the bridge lowered. “Whoa, nice job. How did you know?” </p><p>“Uh I,” Skull stammered. "...lucky guess?” </p><p>“Give yourself more credit. You’re a natural.” Morgana said, which was a lot more praise than Skull was used to.</p><p>After crossing the bridge, the trio was faced with a group of armored shadows. Morgana tried to teach Skull a few things, but he quickly learned that tips weren’t needed. Skull shot down the enemies with ease. </p><p>“Wow, you're even better than I thought!” Morgana exclaimed post-battle.</p><p>“You said those were your fursonas?” Akira asked. “They look really cool.” </p><p>Skull struggled not to laugh. “Dude, I don't think skeletons have fur.” </p><p>"They're called personas. " Morgana insisted, then proceeded to explain the basics to Akira. He seemed pretty interested in it, which made Ryuji's heart do a backflip as he observed.</p><p>The rest of the way out was a breeze. Sure, they had to practically drag Akira away from the imprisoned volleyball members, but it was a lot easier being the one with a persona this time. It felt nice to be relied on for once.</p><p>“We’re he- wait, the mesh is already off?!" Morgana's jaw dropped as he stared down at the mess on the floor.</p><p>Akira twirled his hair in his fingers. “Yeah...that was us.”</p><p>“So that's why you got caught, huh?" Morgana purred. "I'm impressed you managed to get this far."</p><p>"Thanks, Morgana," Ryuji said, forcefully saying the cat's name correctly to earn its favor. "Oh hey, you wouldn't happen to know about uh... a weird old guy with big eyes, would you? Blue room? Creepy twins?”</p><p>The cat stared at Ryuji for a few seconds, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't know what you're talking about," he decided. "but it sounds kinda familiar. To be honest, I've lost some of my memories..."</p><p>Morgana shakes his head. "You two should get out of here while you still can." </p><p>“Come on Sakamoto, we can climb through like we're in an action movie!" Akira grabbed Skull's hand and pulled him to the ventilation shaft.</p><p>"Right, sorry." </p><p> "Morgana, are you not coming with us?” Akira asked.</p><p>The cat shook his head. “I still have business here. We’ll have to part ways.”</p><p>“You better be careful, then,” Skull said. </p><p>“Of course,” Morgana smirked. “You too, Blondie.” </p><p>Skull’s heart swelled at the interaction. It was weird hearing Morgana treat him with respect. A good weird, but strange nonetheless.</p><p>As the two teenagers crawled out of the castle, Morgana watched them with cautious eyes. </p><p>"Something is definitely wrong."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>